falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stimpak
|game4 =FNV |articles4 =Stimpak Super stimpak Auto-inject stimpak Auto-inject super stimpak |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Stimpak Curie's healthpak |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Stimpak Stimpak: diluted Stimpak: super Stimpak diffuser |game7 =FO76NW |articles7 =Expired stimpak |game8 =FOT |articles8 =Stimpak Super stimpak Ultra stimpak |game9 =FOBOS |articles9 =Stimpak Super stimpak |game10 =FOS |articles10 =Stimpak |game11 =FBG |articles11 =Stimpak |game12 =VB |articles12 =Stimpak Super stimpak }} Stimpak, or stimulation delivery package, is a type of hand-held medication used for boosting the body's own regenerative properties. Background A wonder of pre-War science, stimpaks are typically syringes filled with a mixture of healing agents and stimulants, allowing the user to boost their own body's natural regenerative functions.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.124: "'''Stimpak:' The stimpak is an autoinjector loaded with a variety of healing medications and stimulants. Injecting yourself or another character will increase your natural healing ability and give you an immediate Hit Point boost."'' In most cases, it leads to an almost instantaneous regeneration of wounds. The syringe is equipped with a gauge for quickly identifying the state of the contents and can be used either in an intravenous or intramuscular fashion. Although now commonly used for healing bullet holes and stab wounds, stimpaks were employed professionally through Auto-Docs (in conjunction with morphine and other painkillers) for postoperative care and recovery.Christine Royce: "Did you know the Stimpak reservoirs ran out within an hour of being in there? I was in there for two weeks, and it kept... repeating the procedure. , feeling the scalpels... cut. . {Med-X, stims are healing items, and Christine didn't have any, very painful. Now is going to make player pay.}" (NVDLC01Christine.txt) Stimpaks can also be used to treat physical conditions, such as a heart condition, but only temporarily.The Lone Wanderer: "Here, take some Stimpaks. That should get him through." Madison Li: "Yes, this looks to be enough. He'll need medical attention once we've reached the Citadel, but this will get him there. Thank you. Give me a moment, and we can continue." (Madison Li's dialogue) However, the basic stimpak is designed for use on minor wounds, as the soup of healing medication is ineffective at treating major trauma. A stimpak also does not prevent scarring from excessive third-degree burns or additional extensive scarring as it simply boosts natural regenerative functions.Joshua Graham can be given stimpaks, but his burn scarring cannot be treated by stimpaks.Various characters with scarring from the Fallout series Expiration is a concern for those who use stimpaks, but other than giving a weaker boost to healing, they work just as an unexpired stimpak.Stimpak, expired from JSawyer, and Expired Stimpak from Nuclear Winter Chemists with sufficient knowledge can completely subvert expiration however by creating new stimpaks.The Courier, Myron, the Sole Survivor and Vault 76 residents are all able to create new stimpaks. To this end, more advanced variants of the stimpak were developed. The super stimpak is the most common variant, containing an additional vial of more drastic healing chems, dramatically increasing the healing effect. However, the healing effect will eventually cause minor trauma to the tissues healed due to the potency of the drug.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-19: "The Super Stimpak contains more drastic chems, increasing the healing effect at the cost of eventual damage to the very tissue it heals! A larger cousin to the Stimpak, the Super Stim will heal more damage. It will, however, cause a small amount of hit point loss after a period of time. You should be aware of this function, and prepare for it. But nothing works like a Super Stim when time is short, and danger grave." More advanced variants, such as the ultra stimpak, offer even more powerful healing capabilities, at a proportionally higher eventual damage to the tissue.Ultra stimpak Health dispensers used during the Anchorage Reclamation, manufactured by Lee Rapid Pharmaceuticals, have an identical delivery method, which hints that stimpaks are also a product of the company developed from previous health dispensers used in the Sino-American War. The fictional nature of the simulation should also be taken into consideration however, as it is possible Lee Rapid and their dispensers never existed. Variants Stimpak A stimpak is an autoinjector loaded with a variety of healing medications and stimulants. By injecting the stimpak, one drastically increase one's own recuperative functions and gains lost hit points almost instantly.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-19: "A stimpak (short for Stimulation Delivery Package) contains many healing chems. A soup of healing medication, if you will. By injecting the Stimpak, you drastically increase your own recuperative functions and restore lost hit points almost instantly."Fallout Official Survival Guide p.124: "'''Stimpak:' The stimpak is an autoinjector loaded with a variety of healing medications and stimulants. Injecting yourself or another character will increase your natural healing ability and give you an immediate Hit Point boost."'' Super stimpak The advanced version of the stimpak boasts stronger healing drugs, delivered both via the syringe and a tributary ampule, both connected to a leather strap allowing to securely affix the contraption to the injection area. The analogue gauge displaying information is on top of the ampule. The powerful nature of the drugs used means that the delayed shock deals a minor amount of damage to the user after some time.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.124: "'''Super Stimpak:' Same as the basic stimpak, but with more and stronger drugs. It boosts your character's Hit Points immediately. Too much is bad for you, however. Each injection causes a Hit Point loss after a short period of time, reflecting damage to the character's tissues and to his or her system."'' It is a fairly rare item in the wasteland, usually only manufactured by high tech settlements like Vault City. Auto-inject (super) stimpak The auto-inject (super) stimpak is a modified stimpak which monitors vital signs, allowing for timely emergency treatment. It is used automatically from the player character's inventory when their hit points drop below 50% (25% auto-inject super stimpak) of current maximum level. Stimpak diffuser The stimpak diffuser releases a healing gas into the air which heals both the player character and their nearby teammates. Expired stimpak A stimpak that has not been stored in proper conditions and is thus not as effective centuries after it was manufactured. Ultra stimpak The ultra stimpak is an advanced version of super stimpak and a highly powerful healing chem, providing immediate healing of major wounds and boosting the body's regenerative functions over time. Due to the very powerful nature of the chemicals used, ultra stimpaks will cause damage after a period of time. The ultra stimpak is made up of two regular stimpaks, with one stimpak connected to a wrist belt for immediate injection, and one connected to a breathing mask, allowing for the healing drug to be administrated as gas. Health dispenser Health dispensers are stationary health stations found in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. Although immobile, they are reusable and more powerful than regular stimpaks, as they restore health to full no matter how low it is. Super Duper stimpak An even more superior version of super stimpak. Homemade stimpak A homemade version of the stimpak made after the Great War. Such stimpaks reduce the user's perception temporarily, similarly to the more primitive healing powder. Behind the scenes Equipment known as Stimpacks are also used by Terran infantry in the StarCraft universe. This was published the year after the original Fallout was. However, rather than healing, they increase the speed of the recipient, at the cost of causing damage to their physiology. "Stimpacks" are also an item that appears in the early titles of the Doom series; like in the Fallout setting, they are described as healing stimulants, and similarly, restore lost health. References Category:Consumables de:Stimpak fi:Stimpak fr:Stimpak it:Stimpak nl:Stimpak no:Stimpak pl:Stimpak pt:Stimpack ru:Стимулятор zh:Stimpak pt:Stimpack